Xantara Lightingrod
Personality & Character Xantara isn't the most social of dragons, nor is she the brightest one. She hardly smiles when doing her job and patrols the city, taking her job rather seriously. That said however she isn't completely devoid of smiling as she does tend to smile around those she cares about, this being her father and her fellow worker and detective, ''Dementio Spectre, ''the latter being a dragon she secretly has a crush on. While most civilians see her as a grumpy and serious dragoness, Xantara likes to goof around sometimes to lighten the mood, or simply to amuse herself. She has however little tolerance towards lawbreakers and wouldn't hesitate to take them down. Ancestors forbid if you even dare to harm those she cares about, you'll be suffering a beating you never forget, if you can even remember or stand afterwards. Skills & abilities Cause of both her earth heritage an military training since she was young has made her physically strong. She also favors her 'melee' orientated attacks over her elemental skills cause of it. Her back is protected with a thick layer of scales, covered in spikes. Making attacks from behind a rather bad idea. She can also use this in her advantage, by slamming herself and the dragon/darker that attacks her from behind into a wall, making a pretty dragon/darker sandwich Weaknesses She isn't the smartest member of the civil police, meaning she can be easily tricked. Her element is only average, cause of her prefering physical over magical damage, meaning that should her element clash with another element, her attack would most likely fail or get redirected. Backstory Before the Dark War III Xantara was born in a distant kingdom, a good distance away from Warfang. Her father was part of the military while her mother was a business woman, who owned a good amount of the stores in the kingdom. However while the family started of alright, Xantara's mother was a selfish woman. She valued her companies over her own family, and started to abuse Xantara when she needed to blow off steam. One of those abusive days however, Xantara's father came home early and caught wind of the abuse. Enraged at such an selfish act towards their daughter, He divorced with his wife and took over the parent-ship of Xantara, his wife not putting up a fight. This event also brought another thing to her fathers notice, which was Xantara's fighting spirit. Even after all the abuse, she would refuse to give up, even if she would struggle to stand cause of the pain. Her father, intrigued by her determination and endurance, decided to enroll her in to the military, with him teaching her all she needed to know. But he wasn't without a heart however and made sure that Xantara was properly recovered from her injuries and wouldn't go serious with her training till she got the gist of it and was ready for the rougher work. As years go by, Xantara started to learn how to fight from an early age, and developed her own kind of fighting style, one that focused on physical strength, more so then elemental strength. This was not cause she was bad at learning, but more so that her father couldn't teach her how to use it probably, due to the fact her element was electricity. She eventually was able to learn the basic skills from school, though her own element never really interested her so much. By the time she became an offical adult, she was a soldier under her own fathers leadership. Dark War III When the darkers came, Xantara and her father fought as hard as she could to fend of the in-depending treat to the kingdom, but soon turned out to be a losing battle. The kingdom she grew up in fell before her very eyes and her father was forced to make a decision that could either safe or end them. In the end he chose to fled the scene, to save whatever soldiers were left. After finding a temporary spot of safety, Xantara together with a few others, guarded the area, while others lick their wounds and her father discussed with other high ranked soldiers on what to do next. Eventually the decision was made to travel to Warfang, a kingdom known by a few of their soldiers. The travel was surprisingly smooth, with only a few small darker encounters along the way. But their biggest challenge came when they reached the frond gates of warfang. A much larger group of darkers, who were hanging around warfang at the time, started to attack them. During the fight Xantara noticed that her father was in serious trouble with darkers attacking him from all directions, including a bunch of powerful blows to the older dragons hind leg. Xantara ran over to offer her father her assistance. By the time help came from Warfang, some of the soldiers were taken down and Xantara's father was suffering from immense injuries. With the surviving soldiers now living in warfang, Xantara bought a home in the second district. Things would finally settle down for them, but not everything was happy. Her father had become so injured in the last battle, he has a permanent limb and could no longer keep his role in the military force. To help her father and keep order in warfang, Xantara decided to become part of the Civil police force. Doing this she would close by her father's side should anything happen, plus she the job would provide her with a decent amount of money to for her father and herself to live off. Relationships Dementio Spectre Xantara has a secret crush on the younger Electricity dragon, after having worked with him with some of the cases. She affectionately calls him names such as 'Tiny' and 'Dem-Dem'. She is however unsure as to how to come clean about her feelings for him, as she herself doesn't really know how to 'word' her feelings properly. She is very supportive and protective of him, often willing to become his bodyguard, even if he doesn't really ask for it. And even if they work separately she is willing to help him out. Sorrell Rockthroat Her father, and the very person who made her into the dragon she is. She has an intense respect for him and is dead set on keeping her father safe. She trusts him without question and is trying her best to profide for him as he no longer can. Gallery Xantara portrait.png Notes * Many dragons and non-dragons has the tendency to confuse Xantara for a male, cause of her muscular appearance and low sounding voice; * If Xantara was human would have traits of both Arabian and Turkish in her appearance; * She can't handle alcoholic drinks to well, one sip of something with alcohol, and she is gone. with that I mean she be disoriented, emotional unstable aka sudden change of character - happy one moment, angery hulkish holigan the next - and a lots of hiccuping. Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:Civil police Category:Characters Category:2nd class Category:Detectives